the sercet past
by shiro-yuuki
Summary: what if kotoko is actually smarter and hold a higher position than naoki in the hospital...


ITAZURA NA KISS

I dun own it…

[ character's profile ]

Name : Aihara kotoko

Age : 20

statual : married

occupation : nurse

Name : Irie Naoki

Age : 20

statual : married

occupation : doctor

Name : Aihara Shigeo (otou-san)

[ kotoko's father & kinnosuke's teacher ]

Name : Irie Shigeki (otou-san)

[ Naoki's father &manages a toy company ]

Name : Irie Machiko (oka-san)

[ Naoki's mother ]

Name : Irie Yuuki

[ Naoki's yonger brother ]

Name : Jinko

[ one of kotoko's best friend]

Name : Satomi

[ one of kotoko's best friend]

Name : Tomoko

[kotoko's classmates in nursing school ]

Name : Shinagawa Marina

[kotoko's classmates in

nursing school]

Name : Kinnosuke

[the guy who liked kotoko]

Name : Keita

[ one of kotoko's classmates in nursing school ]

Name : nakahara ren (he die during a operation)

[ one of kotoko's best childhood friend (same age as kotoko) ]

Name : Ronaro yuki [is very determined and is a playboy]

[ one of kotoko's best childhood friend (same age as kotoko) ]

Name : Hanazono kei [matured but like boxing]

[ one of kotoko's best childhood friend (same age as kotoko) ]

Name : Hikari Misaki

[ In kotoko past, one of the nurse that is helping kotoko ]

At age 11

'everyone, dun you think that being a doctor can save alot of sick poeple'[ren]

'of cuz, doctor is a wizard that can made alot of medicine because of his magic'[yuki]

'really ! being a doctor is amazing ! '[kotoko]

'oi, oi, kotoko-chan dun listen to wat yuki is saying he is lying. how can a doctor be a wizard?'[kei]

'YUKI-KUN! u lied to me again !' [kotoko]

' hahax, kotoko-chan is so cute when she is angry'[yuki]

'hahaha... but doctor is really amazing i want to be a doctor when i grow up too'[ren]

'me too!, i want to save alot of people '[kotoko]

'looks like it is fun, i will join in too!' [yuki]

'i hate to see people suffering, so count me in'[kei]

When the four of them reach 16, they break a record. they are the most youngest doctor

in Japan. They are Yuki, Ren, Kotoko, Kei. [ I am lazy to type their first name]

They even scored high marks for their final test in medical school. Rumours say that

they are genuins doctor. After their graduation from the medical school, a director

from MLE hospital (one of the most famous hospital in Japan) invite them to join

them in their hospital. Of cuz, they agreed. After working in MLE first six months

their position in the hospital is also very high. The senoirs in the hospital also repected

them desipte they are younger then those senoirs.

At age 17

Unfortunately, things doesn't always run so smoothly in life. During their monthly

cheek up in the hospital, the hospital found out that Ren one of the genius doctor

had a big tumour on one of the kidney. The tumour had grow on the outer side of

the kidney. But it is not very risky to remove the tumour. Ren choose to operation

to remove the tumour. He knew that he had to remove earlier or later. The

operation has 49% success, if the operation failed he would died.

The hospital call for a meeting immediately, when they found out Ren's illness. During,

the meeting all the staff including the director voted/choose 'Kei-sensei to be the

doctor who is leading the operation, Yuki-sensei and Kotoko-sensei to be the assistant

doctor' said the director, ' is it alright for you three ?' 'Yes ' replied the three of them.

The hospital doesn't want to let the reporter know about the illness that Ren had. So

the director request to Yuki, Kei and Kotoko to have the operation on a earlier date.

Ren also agreed on that.

Operation!...After operation!

Yuki, Kei, Kotoko. The three of them smiling happily walk out the operation room.

'ya ta! the operation is successful! ' shouted Kotoko on her way out the room.

After a few days...

'What did you say?' [Kotoko]

'It is true Kotoko, a new tumour has been found on the kidney' [yuki]

'This time it had appeared on the inner side of the kidney' [kei]

'The operation this time is lower than last time. It is only 25%.But even if Ren dun wan to

operated sooner or later he will die because of his kidney frailer.' [yuki]

'Doesn't he even had a chance to change his kidney?' [Kotoko]

'Look at his report (passing the report to kotoko) his tumour is growing rapidly and is

near the main nervous system' [kei]

'Ren said he would rather challenged the death god now then, challenged both the death

god and the suffering god later on.' [yuki]

'I get it, i will arrange the time and date for the operation now' [Kotoko]

'Dun worry so much i will be try my best til the end I trust you three my best friend and the best doctor

that can bring miracle to the dying patient can cure the suffering patient. Even if i die, i know that you all had done

your best.' [Ren]

*sob sob sob ... [kotoko]

'Dun cry kotoko-chan, i will be okay,you will be at my side the whole time during my operation right?

crying face doesn't suit you at all. you should smile the whole time. Even when i am not around

kay?[turning to kei &yuki] Promise me. Kei, Yuki when i am not around promise me that both of you will take good care of

Kotoko dun let others bully her and you both dun also get into trouble, i might not be there the next time

when u both need me in the future. My last words in case i really die, i dun wan you all to say or even

think that it is your fault that the operation failed. I am saying this even though i also said that i will be okay

it is just that i have a feeling that i might not live long.' [ren]

'Promise me you three that you will keep my promise and never forget me REN one of the genius doctor that

break the record.'[ren]

' *sob... sob... we...we'll pro...mise you...sob sob... ' replied the three of them

The operation day!

'Alright Ren, relax yourself i am going to inject the sleeping medicine and the numb medicine.' [Yuki]

'I have prepare all the equipment that are needed for the operation, i am ready' [kotoko]

'Yosh, Ren is asleep now, i am also ready Kei' [Yuki]

'kotoko, u will be the one who will stitch after the operation, yuki keep ur eyes on the heart beating system. every 3mins

tell me the rate of his heart beating' [kei]

'roger!' [yuki]

'okay!'[kotoko]

'Okay, this operation must not fail at all cost. Lets start.' [Kei]

'Click' the operation light outside the room has light up.

'kotoko, pass me the knife ' [kei]

' *drip drip drip* [ the blood is dripping out ]

'YUKI, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HURRY UP AND STOP HIS BLOOD FROM FLOWING ANYMORE' [kei]

' SHUT UP CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I 'M DOING THAT BUT HIS BLOOD JUST WON'T STOP FLOWING OUT

HE IS ALSO A HUMAN BEING .' [yuki]

''CLAM DOWN YOU BOTH, now we are operating a patient. Now is not fighting time.' [kotoko]

'yes! the blood had stop flowing out.'[yuki]

'I found the tumour i am going to cut it out. kotoko pass me the tray. yuki get ready to stop the blood again' [kei]

'one , two , three *Splash' [counting start and the blood is rushing out]

'*surk surk ... okay the blood had stop' [yuki]

...

'Hurry Kotoko, start stitching the cut' [kei]

'*tick tick tick... [ the sound of the clock that show the time that is passing away ]

'okay i am done with the stitching' [kotoko]

'the heart beating rate is 49 per min, it is regular.' [yuki]

'Done we are done! the operation is successful!' [kei]

*A few days after the second operation

'Kotoko-sensei, bad news. Ren-sensei heart beat is irregular' [misaki-san]

'... Misaki-san, contact yuki-sensei and kei-sensei immediately' [Kotoko]

'hai.' [Misaki-san]

...

'looks like Ren had to use a machine to control his heart beat'[kei]

'we have to transfer him to the heart disorder section'[yuki]

'agree. misaki-san tell the heart disorder section that soon there will be a patient transferring there soon.' [kotoko]

*Bad things had to come every once in the humans life*

Soon after, Ren was transfer to the heart disorder section. The machine was down a moment,

as the plug has been loosen, during that short moment Ren die. Later on, it was figure out that during the machine was down

ren was without the heart controlling machine and due to that his heart pump too slow thus he die.

Nakahara Ren died on November 4.

And after that incident, Yuki, Kei and Kotoko has been thinking that it is their fault that Ren had die. If they hadn't

transfer Ren to the section Ren wouldn't die. The three of them, was very depressed. They figure out that they

wanted to quit being a doctor. In the first place, it was Ren who was supporting them not to give up being a doctor.

Actually, half of the reason that they are doctor is that the three of them wanted to be with Ren together,

that why they also become a doctor .

Although, the director did advice them not to quit as they really have talent in medication, but it is no use. Eventually

they quit.

When the three of them turn 17 years old, Kotoko had enrol in a new school and had move with her father to Irie house

due to an earthquake that had destroy their previous house. In the new school, that is where Kotoko fall in love in one

sight with Irie Naoki and meet Kinnosuke, Jinko and Satomi. Kei decided not to continued his studies. Due to his

fighting skills he form a gang and become a very famous gangster in street. Of cuz, he did work part-time job, only at

night he come out and fight with other gangs. Sometimes, Kotoko and Yuki will watch his fight. Kei has set some safety

rules when he fight wif others and this is the reason why Kotoko and Yuki let him fight. Yuki continued his studies but

not in the same school as Kotoko. In Yuki's school he is the most handsome guy in the school, it cause him to become a

playboy. Having nine girlfriends at one time is nothing strange for him.

The three of them made a decision. That is not to tell anyone about their past including being one of the genius

doctor.

At age 18, between Naoki and Kotoko love have been devolved.

Soon they was married. Naoki was transfer to medical school to study to become a doctor. Of cuz, Kotoko support him

and she though that if she become a nurse then it will a wife that is fit for Naoki-kun.

Kotoko, ask Naoki to bring her out to a date if she pass her exam on medical. Naoki had no choice but to agree.

The next day, night time, the couple are in bed, naoki was reading a book when suddenly Kotoko feel nausea.

'uku...' [kotoko]

'what wrong?' [naoki]

'my stomach doesn't feel well.' [kotoko]

'uku...uku...uku...' [kotoko]

'are you alright? *touches her forehead* you have a slight fever, open your mouth.' [naoki]

'Ah...'[kotoko]

'it's not inflamed' [naoki]

' *smile* you're really like a doctor' [kotoko]

*naoki flicker her forehead

'if it gets any worse, then go to the hospital tomorrow to get some medicine' [naoki]

...

NEXT DAY

'have a safe trip.' [kotoko]

'dun overwork yourself' [naoki]

'hai' [kotoko]

'kotoko-chan, is there something wrong with you?' [oka-san]

'it's no biggie. i just have a slight fever and a bit of nausea' [kotoko]

'you must be too stressful ! i will look cook some tonix for you now. go up and rest first' [kotoko]

'arigatou oka-san' [kotoko]

*Kotoko was checking the calendar, flip flip*

'oh, so one more week will be Ren's death anniversary' [kotoko thinking to herself as she circles the date to remember]

'i just hope that yuki-kun and kei-kun will remember Ren's death anniversary' [kotoko thinking to herself]

*knock, knock... clang*(knock=oka-san is knocking on the door, clang=oka-san opens the door)

'kotoko i have cooked some tonic, i will put down the bowl, on the table to let it cool down first. remember to drink it'

[oka-san]

'hai arigatou' [kotoko]

*RING, RING, ..*

'hello?' [kotoko]

'kotoko-chan, it is me yuki-kun, are you free now?' [yuki]

'yes, why?' [kotoko]

'Then lets meet up and watch a movie together. Of cuz, kei will be joining us too.' [yuki]

'Okay, it seem long since we have meet up with each other.'[kotoko]

'Then 2 hours from now, we will be coming and pick you up at the from your house, dun worry we know what to say if

your mother ask who are we.' [yuki]

'hai Ja ne! '[kotoko]

'Cya' [yuki]

* 1 hour later*

'time to prepare myself.' [kotoko taking her towel and clothes to the bathroom to ake a quick shower]

*20mins later*

'kotoko-chan are you going out?'[oka-san]

'yes, i am going out with my old friends they are going to come and pick me soon.'[kotoko]

'ack...ah, AH AH AH' [kotoko]

'wat wrong kotoko-chan?'[oka-san]

'AH...my...my...stomach...hurts!' [kotoko]

'Oh my! wat my i going to do, oni-chan (naoki), yuuki and both otou-san are not here wat am i going to do?' [oka-san]

'AH... oh no time up, AH... my ...my friends are coming to pick me... * pom... kotko fainted*' [kotoko]

'KOTOKO, KOTOKO HANG ON...'[oka-san]

*DING DONG, DING DONG.' [yuki and kei ring the door bell to pick kotoko]

*Open the door*

'Are you both kotoko's friends ?'[oka-san]

'eh... yes we are '[ yuki, kei]

'oba-san, wat wrong, you are shaking all over?' [kei]

'is it because of my beastliness?' [yuki]

'help... help... kotoko has fainted' [oka-san]

'WHAT! KOTOKO' [yuki and kei shouted]

Both yuki and kei rush n the house. When they saw Kotoko was unconscious and was lying on the floor, they begin to

panic. After a moment, yuki checked for kotoko pulse and then order kotoko's mother to bring a warm towel here.

While yuki is taking care of kotoko, kei dial for an ambulance.

At hospital, Kotoko was taken for an check up, kotoko's mother [oka-san] call naoki, Shigeki,Shigeo and Yuuki to tell

them to come to hospital now and inform them what had happen.

'It's appendicitis, she probably endured it for a while I'm sure she's been in pain until now.' [doctor]

*the doctor left the room

'Kotoko' [otou-san]

'kotoko-chan' [oka-san]

'kotoko...'[ yuki and kei ]

'so Kotoko is okay then we should go now if not, our secret will leak some info' [yuki and kei whispering to each other]

'oka-san, who are these two guys? why are they here? why are they calling kotoko's first name?'[Naoki]

'they are kotoko's friends and they are the ones who brought Kotoko to the hospital'[oka-san]

'nice to meet you, my name is Ronaro Yuki, and i am Hanazono kei' [yuki and kei]

'Thank you for sending my wife to the hospital, my name is Irie Naoki' [Naoki]

'since, all of the family is here to take care of Kotoko i guess that there is no need for me and yuki to be here

so we will be going, bye'[ kei]

'bye! '[yuki]

...

~ end of chapter ~


End file.
